Drunken Stupor
by BlueGreenBananna
Summary: I'd Like to say that this would probably never happen in the series, Also you probably have to be a Takahashi fan to understand it....Oh and if you LIKE Songo or Shippo don't read this ;)


Opens in a field. Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting eating ramen. Miroku is meditating, Shippo is griping about Inuyasha not being a full fledged demon, and Songo is practicing her usual vengeance tactics  
  
"Hey Songo could ya knock it off for five seconds so we can have some peace and quiet," yelled Inuyasha. Songo made one of her annoying noises and sat on the blanket in a huff.   
  
"Gosh Inu Yashaaa you don't have to be so rude to everybody," said Kagome.   
  
"Sue me" Inuyasha replied.   
  
"What do you expect from a half demon," said Shippo.   
  
"Zip it ya little rat!" yelled Inuyasha in a rather harsh tone. Shippo shuddered and hid behind Miroku .   
  
"Tolerance is something to be valued Inuyasha," Miroku said as he rose from his meditation position.   
  
"I don't tolerate no rats makin fun of me," he grumbled.   
  
"Inuyashaaaa why are you so angry today," Songo said in her annoying way.   
  
"Somethin don't smell right," Inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome gasped, "What could it be Inuyasha?"   
  
"Smells like a demon," Inuyasha said as he got up and sniffed the air.   
  
"Ow! Inuuuuyashaaa, you stepped on my foot"  
  
"Inuyasha stepped on my foot could that mean he love's me?" Kagome said in her mind.   
  
"Quit looking at me what's wrong with you," exclaimed Inuyasha.   
  
"N..n..nothing" said Kagome.   
  
"Whats that noise" said Miroku .   
  
"I don't know but it sounds like an earthquake," said Songo. Inuyasha just looked at her with contempt.   
  
"It's not an earthquake stupid."   
  
"Well you're so smart what do you think it is?" said Miroku .   
  
"I already told ya it's a demon," said Inuyasha.   
  
Suddenly a loud thumping noise came form beyond the trees. "What's that!" screamed Kagome.   
  
"I don't know but I'm ready for it," Songo said in a cliché way getting into fighting stance .   
  
"Everybody just calm down, and lets go find out what it is." Said Miroku . They all rushed over to the trees. The sound got louder and louder.   
  
"What the hell is that!" Inuyahsa yelled. They were all stopped in their tracks by the sight of it.   
  
"It looks like a gigantic bug," said Kagome.   
  
"I bet its got a jewel shard!" said Inuyahsa. He immediately jumped at it, pulling his sword and making a huge slice in his shoulder. The demon didn't flinch. He swatted at Inuyasha like he was a fly.   
  
"Hang on Inuyasha, I'm coming," yelled Songo. "Kilala!" She jumped onto the huge cat like creature and threw her weapon at his hand, cause she's stupid, in hopes of severing it. The giant weapon didn't even make a scratch. "That should have cut his hand off!" exclaimed Songo.   
  
"He's obviously got armor stupid!" yelled Inuyasha.   
  
"What is that thing Miroku ?" asked Kagome.   
  
"I don't know it looks like a giant scorpion of some kind." Miroku replied. "Inuyahsa!" yelled Miroku . "Watch out for it's tail it could be poisonous!" he warned.   
  
"Thanks for the warning now ya wanna help me out here!" he yelled in annoyance. Inuyasha punched the giant creature in the eye. He screamed out in agony. As he did so his tail landed on Songo, crashing her into the ground.   
  
"Songo!" Shippo ran to help her. "I…I think she's dead!" Shippo said with dread in its voice (is Shippo a boy or a girl does anyone know?). Songo lay on the ground unconscious and bleeding from the head.   
  
"Damnit now I have to kill this thing all by my self" Inuyasha whined.   
  
"I'll stop it," cried Kagome. She took out her puny bow and arrow, and completely missed the creature. The creature swung his giant claw around nearly cutting off Inyashas head.  
  
"Could you do me a favor and stop helping, you're gonna get one of us killed!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"Help Inuyahsa Shippo," Kagome said.  
  
"Right," said Shippo. Shippo jumped into the air and flew up to the creature's head. It blew a couple fire balls at him. The giant bug felt the fire ball and whipped around to swat at the stupid little demon. Shippo flew around desperately trying to escape the monster, but it was all in vain. The monster caught Shippo in it's huge jaws, cutting off its extremities leaving it hideously deformed and did I mention dead (ha ha ha).   
  
Kagome gasped as she watched Shippo's body parts fall to the ground.  
  
"Look! What did I tell ya!?" Inuyasha yelled pointing at Kagome. "I told ya you'd get one of us killed and ya did! This is all your fault, Kagome!"   
  
"Maybe it is all my fault" said Akane I mean Kagome. Miroku finally stepped up to the plate.   
  
"Alright this is getting way too serious. Now that Songo and Shippo are dead I should probably help" said Miroku. He pulled the prayer beads from his hand. "Wind Tunnle!" he cried. The monster screamed in horror as it was being sucked in.  
  
"What are you doin ya idiot, he could have a jewel shard" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance.   
  
"It's too late now Inuyasha He's half way in" (no sexual connotations there). He replied. 


End file.
